This invention relates to automobile spoilers and, more particularly, to an automobile spoiler that allows a driver to adjust spoiler configurations to optimize characteristics based on environmental driving conditions. The spoiler may be preset for automatic adjustments based on road conditions or allow a driver to manually adjust spoiler positions.
Various devices and systems have been proposed in the art for adjusting the aerodynamics of a vehicle spoiler so as to optimize its performance in various road conditions. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and systems do not selectively provide for both automatic spoiler adjustments based on current road conditions or manual adjustments by the driver. Further, the existing devices do not provide both extension and tilt actuation of a spoiler.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an automobile spoiler that may be manually adjusted by a driver through an electronic user interface. Further, it would be desirable to have a spoiler that may be adjusted automatically based on current road conditions or activation of the vehicle brake. Still further, it would be desirable to have an adjustable spoiler having both extension and tilt adjustment actuators.